The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector includes an insulating body, which is provided with multiple accommodating holes. Each of the accommodating holes correspondingly accommodates a terminal. The terminal is provided with a clamping portion, and the clamping portion clamps a solder ball, referring to Chinese Patent No. CN02293906.7.
However, the above-mentioned electrical connector has the defects that, in order to achieve the densification of the electrical connector, the size of the solder ball is not changed, but the distance among the accommodating holes is reduced. Since the terminals are closely arranged and a contact portion of each terminal is located above the insulating body, when the electrical connector is connected with a chip module, short-circuiting is likely to occur. If the size of the solder ball is reduced, resulting in less reduction of the distance among the accommodating holes, the missing solder phenomenon caused by the insufficiency of the solder may occur, thereby influencing the electrical connection between the electrical connector and the chip module and the circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.